Muppet Treasure Island
Muppet Treasure Island is the fifth feature film of The Muppets. Back cover summary Robert Louis Stevenson's classic pirate tale takes on life of its own in the hands of the hilarious Muppets! Muppet Treasure Island - the Muppets' very first action-adventure - is the fun-packed, music-filled, swashbuckler the entire family will enjoy over and over. It all begins with young Jim Hawkins inherits a long-lost map to a pirate's treasure. Jim hires the great ship Hispaniola where he meets the good Captain Smollet (Kermit the Frog) and the evil yet charming Long John Silver (Tim Curry). With adventure in their hearts and treasure chests of gold in their eyes, they set sail on the bounding main only to discover danger at every turn - including Benjamina Gunn (Miss Piggy), Treasure Island's worshipped lvoe goddess, who's dressed to kill! Featuring a rollicking musical score by Academy Award - winning Hans Zimmer (The Lion King), Muppet Treasure Island is a real gem that "explodes with wit, weirdness and widly inventive fun" (New York Post)! Scene Selection #Opening Titles/''Shiver My Timbers'' #A Story Worth The Hearin' #"Something Better" #The Black Spot! #Billy's Treasure Map #Trelawney & Son, Master Ship Builders #Hidden Treasure video clip - Dangerous Moments* #Trelawney & Son, Master Ship Builders (continued) #Abord the Hispaniloa #Hidden Treasure video clip - Parking Lot Pirates* #Abord the Hispaniloa (continued) #Long John Silver # Hidden Treasure video clip - Tim's Grandfather* # Long John Silver (continued) #Captain Smollet Arrives #Sailing For Adventure #Hidden Treasure video clip - Making Muppet Music* #Sailing For Adventure (continued) #Everyone Wants The Map # "Cabin Fever" # Hidden Treasure video clip - Tim and Him* # "Cabin Fever" (continued) # Man Overboard! # In The Apple Barrel # Land Ho! # "Professional Pirate" # Hidden Treasure Video clip - Silver Sings* # "Professional Pirate" (continued) # Benjamina Gunn # Hidden Treasure Video clip - The Elephant Story* # Benjamina Gunn (continued) # Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo Escape # Hidden Treasure Video clip - Jim and Frank* # Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo Escape (continued) # Old Acquaintances # Hidden Treasure Video clip - The Pig and the Pirate* # Old Acquaintances (continued) # Master Hawkins to the Rescue # Love Led Us Here # Fighting the Pirates # Hidden Treasure Video clip - How it was Done* # Fighting the Pirates (continued) # Hidden Treasure Video clip - The Fighting Frog* # Fighting the Pirates (continued) # Long John Steals Away # "Love Power"/End Credits The 2002 DVD has about 49 chapters available on the Disc. The * and (continued) indicates that those chapters are only on the commentary feature and un-selectable in the scene selection for the main movie which leaves only 26 chapters select-able through the menus. The 2005 and the 2013 releases have 26 chapters total as they don't have the hidden treasure video clips in those discs especially the blu-ray. Special Features 2002 DVD release * The Tale of the Story Beyond the Tale * Treasure Island Sing-Along * Hidden Treasure Commentary 2005 DVD release - Kermit's 50th Anniversary Edition * Pepe's Profiles: Fozzie Bear 2013 DVD/Blu-ray release - Of Pirates & Pigs Collection *Muppet Treasure Island audio commentary with director Brian Henson (Blu-ray only) *The Tale of the Story Beyond the Tale (Blu-ray only) *Frog-E-Oke Sing-Along (Blu-ray only) *"Let the Good Shine Out" music video (Blu-ray only) *Sneak preview of Muppets Most Wanted DVD Contents Muppet Treasure Island/DVD/Region 1/June 4, 2002|June 4, 2002 Vlcsnap-2015-10-03-19h47m50s153.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-27-19h14m04s0.png|Pepe in the featurette Vlcsnap-2015-01-27-19h14m55s234.png|Pepe's profile: Fozzie Bear Vlcsnap-2015-01-27-19h15m07s104.png|Other Pepe's profile featurettes on other 50th anniversary edition videos. Blu-ray exclusive featurette Let_the_Good_Shine_Out.jpg|Let the Good Shine Out Trivia * The features from the 2002 DVD release were not carried to the 2005 DVD due to disc capacity to save enough for other stuff like trailers and such, but they were made available for the 2013 blu-ray release along with other interesting features such as "Let the Good Shine Out" that comes from the Muppet Sing Along video that was released on VHS in 1996. The intro and the hidden treasure clips were excluded from this blu-ray release. Category:DVD Category:DVDs with commentary Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:Blu-rays Category:DVDs with unused content Category:VHS Tapes Category:Muppets DVD Category:2002 Category:2005 Category:2013 Category:Pirates VHS Tapes Category:Pirates DVDs